Experimental Accident
by Neon Icy Wings Fracture
Summary: On Thanksgiving night Pleakley is forced to bring Jumba a tray of food again, but once he delivers it he discovers Jumba working on something and once they try it, it goes wrong. Now they must go after what they brought into their world before it gets out of hand. (Set after Leroy and Stitch. Rated T just in case. Genre not really known, Adventure with Slice of Life elements)
1. Chapter 1: On a Stormy Night

Pleakley walked out of the house he had called home for the past few years with a tray of Thanksgiving dinner in his hands. Jumba had failed to show for Thanksgiving for the first time since the incident with Experiment six-two-seven and that frightened Pleakley as he pressed the button to lower the stairs to the ships interior.

He walked up the stairs glancing around, "Jumba? I-I brought your fave! Mashed potatos!" He stammered as he remarked how close this was to last time. He round the corner to Jumba's ship workshop and saw Jumba bent over his workbench, working on something, as sparks jumped in intervals.

"Jumba!" Pleakley shouted as he slammed the dinner tray on a nearby table and ran up to the scientist, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jumba turned and lifted his visor, "I would say that I am being in mental rut and that my newest creation will remedy that problem."

Pleakley wrenched the small blow torch out of Jumba's hands and started to gesture with it, "What did the Galactic Federation say about creating more illegal genetic experiments?"

Jumba looked at his friend for a moment before bursting into laughter, slapping Pleakley on the back, "Oh, my one eyed friend you are being mistaken!" He gently pushed Pleakley towards his workbench and what lay upon it. It was a decent sized, circular chunk of metal with wires and similar electric pieces attached, seemingly at random. In the center, projected by small pins no bigger than laser pins projecting a hologram model of the universe with a magnifying glass tacked on to a small metal platform on the side of the circle that was able to be repositioned.

"What is this?" Pleakley asked warily.

Jumba patted it with his hands, "This is only my greatest creation! That can't move around. It's purpose is to inspire me by myself!"

Pleakley blinked his singular, large eye in confusion, "I don't follow. It's just a hologram, map thing of some galaxies."

Jumba rubbed his hands together as he fought the urge to giggle maniacally, "This is not just a hologram of galaxies! It is a view port to other dimensions! If it works I may view myself in other dimensions, dimensions where I was a good evil genius! Or not a genius at all! With this I shall inspire myself, by myself, to create even greater inventions! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Losing the urge to his laughter, he almost lost balance and stumbled a few steps away, still laughing.

Pleakley smiled and gave a small sound of wonder at the little device, "You mean this thing can see into alternate realities? Fascinating!"

Jumba subdued his laughter and walked over to his friend, " Eh heh, want to give it a go?"

Pleakley's smile grew wider as he clasped his hands together, "Would I?" He moved the glass around before turning to Jumba, "Uh, how?"

Jumba rubbed his head, "Eh, you touch one of the little swirly galaxies and look into magnifying glass." Following Jumba's orders he chose a galaxy at random and touched it. Pleakley gazed into the glass and smiled as it started to glow, but Jumba started to frown,"I do not think it should be doing the glowing."

It continued to glow until the glow turned red with heat, causing Pleakley to wrench his hands off it with a scream, "What is happening?!"

Jumba grabbed Pleakley and started running out of his workshop, "It is overloading! It will explode! Luckily I am evil genius for a reason." Jumba lifted a small remote from his lab coat pocket and pressed a button.

With the button pressed Jumba stopped running and ducked, Pleakley was about to scream as smoke and steam was pouring out of the ship, "Jum-" but right after he opened his mouth a large metal barricade rose from the ground right in front of them as a resounding boom shook the ground.

Jumba rose and peaked over the barricade and smiled, "Aha! All's well that ends swell as the Earthlings say." Right as he finished the dinner tray came flying out and hit him right in the face. With a tray on his face and a gasp from his lungs, Jumba fell to the ground, almost unconscious.

Pleakley cautiously peered over the barricade in time to see the floor of Jumba's workshop fall from the ship. Pleakly sighed and gave a smile that disappeared as something ran away from the wreckage and into the forest next to their home. Pleakly quickly grabbed Jumba and shook him , "Jumba! JUMBA!"

The four eyed scientist pushed Pleakley away with one large hand and removed the dinner tray from his face with the other, "What is big deal?"

Pleakley gasped in a large amount of air before responding, "Something ran away from the ship!"

Jumba clambered up to his feet, pressed the button again causing the barricade to lower and ran over to the wreckage that fell from the ship, ignoring the yells of Nani from inside the house about reckless work. He knelt down and dragged his hand across the remains of his transdimensional view port and retracted it quickly, his eyes widening, "I fear my calculations were off."

Pleakley shuddered and hid behind Jumba, "How off?"

Jumba turned to Pleakley, "Well, I guess I could have put the wrong thing in the wrong place and created a transdimensional portal instead of a view port." Pleakley almost fainted on the spot before hearing Jumba's next words, "And considering we were trying to view an alternate me, it is entirely possible that we could have bought an unknown experiment from an alternate dimension."

Pleakley fainted just in time for the rest of his Ohana to exit the house. Stitch, Lilo and David just laughed at the sight of Jumba with food on his face standing in a wreck of a lab with Pleakley on the ground while Nani fumed and marched over to them. Jumba sighed as he passed his hands over his eyes, "Today is not good day for being evil genius."

10/3/2016: Minor updates to wording and descriptions.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt is On

Nani stormed up to Jumba, practically fuming from the ears, "What. Happened." She asked as calmly as she could.

Jumba wiped the mashed potatoes from his face and proceeded to rub the back of his head with the same hand, smearing some potatoes there, "Uh, well you see... I was in process of making transdimensional view port-"

Nani threw her hands in front of her, "English. Jumba."

Jumba nodded, wringing his shirt with his hands, "Uh, I was making a looking glass into different worlds beyond time and space and Pleakley activated it and it went boom." He said throwing his arms apart in emphasis.

Nani groaned covering her face in her hands, turned around and started walking towards the house "Fine, just clean it up, okay?"

Jumba chuckled, "Okey heh, Pleakley and I shall fix this up, like never happened, eh?"

Nani passed the laughing trio of Stitch, Lilo and David, muttering as she entered the house, "Whatever."

Jumba sighed as he felt he dodged a plasma blast. He looked up to see David walk into the house while Lilo and Stitch made their way over to him and the unconscious Pleakley. Lilo walked over to the wreckage and whistled, "So, mind telling us what really happened, Jumba?"

Jumba became flustered, waving his arms a little as he talked, "What is this, really happened? What I told bigger girl was truth."

Lilo and Stitch smiled in unison, "Well, we think that you were... you know, right Stitch?"

Stitch nodded vigorously, "Ih! We think that Jumba made more cousins!"

Jumba's four eyes widened and glanced towards the house, making sure Nani or David weren't in ear shot, "Well... Yes and no. I really was creating Transdimensional view port. I am being in very bad drought of ideas for things to make, so I thought I could gain inspiration from myself in other realities! You can see how well _that_went." He said, kicking a bit of the transdimensional view port's remains. He was about to continue when he saw a bit of paper that he forgot was under the machine. The blue prints for it, "Perhaps I can see exactly where I went wrong." He bent down and picked up the surprisingly well preserved blueprints and saw something familiar about them. "Six-two-six, be good experiment and grab filling box inside workshop corner."

Stitch nodded and made his way inside the hole in the ships underbelly. He glanced around and hummed at the damage such a small device could do. He ran towards the only corner that wasn't blown to smithereens, took the box and threw it down the open hole, right on top of Jumba's head, "Eh! Sorry!"

Jumba grumbled and rubbed his head, checking for injuries before opening up the box and rifling through the papers inside. Lilo peeked at the papers and scratched her head, "Jumba? What are these?"

Jumba barely heard her and glanced over to her, "What? Oh! These are old experiment blue prints. I always prefer digital blue prints but it doesn't hurt to be prepared for Galactic Federation to come knocking. They don't think any evil plans can be held in such two dimensional spaces."

Lilo titled her head her mouth hanging open a tad, "So, what has this got to do with the dimensional toaster?"

Jumba stopped his rifling and his shoulders slumped, "Because I believe I may have made big mistake. I have been working on this view port for weeks and last night thought I could finish it. But I didn't have time and me thinks I was even more tired than I thought at time. Because when I came out to finish it today, I saw some things were off from blueprint compared to actual device and thought it was merely stroke of genius and added it to the blueprint, but now I think I may have been so tired I sleep walked parts of an old experiment in there."

Lilo looked over the little boxes lid and picked one of the blueprints up, "So, like a bit of Sparky or Rueben programming in there?"

Jumba tugged at the collar of his hawaiian shirt,"Eh hehe heh. Not really. I don't have Blueprints for experiments I have already created, couldn't have Federation spies finding weakness too easy should experiments be unleashed. These," He said, lifting the blueprint form Lilo's hand, "Are experiments I never got around to making. And I think I have found the blueprint that I may used while making my view port! Experiment six-three-zero!"

Stitch ran up Jumba's back and looked at the blueprint closely, "Hmm, cousin."

Jumba shrugged Stitch off his shoulder, "Yes, Six-Two-Six, cousin. I am thinking my previous theory might be wrong, or at least a bit off."

Pleakley lifted his head from the ground and said at the same time as Lilo and Stitch, "What theory?"

Jumba pulled a piece of ragged metal and placed the blue print on it, "My theory that we brought an experiment from another dimension, which is the bit off may come in in minute. I think I might have just activated an experiment through unorthodox means. And if that's true we have less to fear from Six-Three-Zero."

Lilo looked at the blueprint from an upside down view, "What is it meant to do?"

Jumba straightened out his shirt and coughed into his hand before starting, "Experiment Six-Three-Zero is programmed to be sneaky and cute. It is meant to play all helpless outside a powerful persons home and be adopted of sorts. Then once inside it either destroys important items, steals classified data or... eliminates certain targets."

His audience of three gasped and covered their mouths, leaving Pleakley to ask the question, "Y-y-y-ou mean... k-"

Jumba waved his arms frantically, "No! Let me explain her abilities then you'll understand. I based her design heavily on Six-Two-Six, Six-Two-Four and One-Four-Nine. She can lift over one hundred times her size, couldn't have her tearing entire cities down and being revealed could I? She can think just as fast as Six-Two-Six and can even retract multiple arms, only difference here is that she has an arm from her back to take items stealthily without notice of others. Only other thing of physical note is her retractable antennae. She has two long antennae that can give electrical shocks when rubbed together, not that powerful, just enough to blow a circuit breaker and cause a controlled blackout. And she can cause a near permanent coma when pricks some one with her right antenna, for she has retractable thorns hidden in the tips of each antenna. The left houses a power weakening drug that, let's just say that if Six-Two-Seven got hit by the stuff Pleakley might have had a chance. She can also cause small illusions in controlled areas. And if I am remembering correctly she might be able to cause hallucinations in single people, though I can't remember if that is true."

Pleakley raised his hand, still on the ground, "What about that 'bit off' part?"

Jumba let out an um as he scratched his nearly bald head, "This is worse case scenario, a mixture of the two that could prove dangerous. It could be that the parts used in the view port overwrote commands to focus on me and used them as coordinates to find a similar experiment and brought it here. I am merely going with most probable outcome. With a bit of hoping it to be easier to deal with."

Jumba stood up from his spot in front of the blueprints, "So, to be organized as possible, the mystery experiment shall be referred to as Six-Three-Zero."

Lilo smiled widely and grabbed Stitch, "Well, no matter where it came from, we have to find it's one true place!"

Jumba grabbed them both and held them there, "Not so fast little girl. Bigger girl is already mad and we can't have her finding out about this just yet. You and Six-Two-Six must stay here while Pleakley and I search for Six-Three-Zero. If it even is Six-Three-Zero and if it is exactly as I designed it to be. We cannot be sure. And besides, bigger girl is angry and will be even more angry if she finds that you two ran off in searches of another experiment, eh? You leave this to evil genius and one eyed friend."

Lilo and Stitch sighed and started walking towards the house. While the were walking Lilo said over her shoulder, "When you find it make sure to bring it back so we can find its one true place, okay?"

Jumba nodded, chuckling, "We will little girl! Heh heh." He turned and made his way over to the ramp of his ship as Pleakley crawled over to the blueprint, "Come along Pleakley, we have work to do!"

Pleakley looked up from the blueprint, his eye looking tired, "What, exactly, do we have to do?"

Jumba chuckled menacingly, "We go experiment hunting like old times! Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed as he stumbled into the ship,Pleakley following slowly as he sighed.

Somewhere else on the island, near a waterfall, a robotic voice sounded through the metallic halls of a ship, disturbing a orange figure of its nap. The orange figure sat up straight in its chair, yawning, "Eh, wha? I thought that thing was broken or something. Hey Gantu! Your computer buddy is interrupting my naps again!"

A door slid into the ceiling and the large figure of Gantu walked through its frame, "What? That's impossible! All six hundred and twenty eight experiments have been accounted for."

Reuben stretched and turned his chair around to face Gantu, "Weren't there only six hundred and twenty six?"

Gantu started counting on his fingers before nodding, "Yes, but you're forgetting both Six-Two-Seven and Leroy and his clones. This one must be a lost experiment, or a new one. Now what did it say?"

Reuben shrugged, turning his chair back around to face the ships console, "I don't know, it is recorded, though, for your listening pleasure."

Gantu walked over to the round device and pressed the large button at the bottom, causing it to open up and reveal a purple and pink experiment that was barely shorter than Stitch with long antennae and large eyes. Gantu stared at the new experiment's hologram as the computer recited the information in usual fashion, "Warning, Experiment Six-Three-Zero has been activated. Primary Function: Subterfuge, Thievery, Target elimination and attention diverting tactics."

Gantu growled as he fastened his holster belt to his waist and made his way to the ships elevator. Reuben looked up from his slouched position in the chair, "And where are you going, my dear captain? Off to relive the days of working for the gerbil?"

Gantu turned around in the elevator, his arms crossed, "I'll have you know that I'm still captain of the Galactic Federation even if I am on vacation and it is my duty to detain this experiment! Then I'll lecture Jumba about creating more freaks." His hand hovered over the elevators button before adding, "No offense."

Reuben slouched deeper into the chair waving his hand, "None taken Gantu."

Gantu nodded and pressed the button, beginning his descent. After reaching the hanger he walked down the ramp grabbing one of his old capsules used to capture experiments. As he walked in the forest near his ship he smirked, "Just like old times."

10/3/2016: Cleaned up general grammar as well as added in better clarification.


	3. Chapter 3 Encounter of the 630th Kind

Jumba rifled through a closet near the back of the ship, grabbing capture capsules and net guns, "Alright, you got plan?"

Pleakley nodded fervently, "I distract the experiment while you come up from behind. Once you get into position we both fire our nets and put it into a container."

Jumba chuckled as he strapped two capsules to his back, "Let us hope that we can get drop on one who normally drops, eh?" He walked down the stairs and made his way toward the forest, now covered in a dense fog, "Oh! What is big idea nature? Are you telling me something with all the mess ups tonight?" Pleakley quickly followed Jumba, having changed into his adventuring outfit and wig. A large camping back pack on his back and a net gun in his hands. Jumba turned to see this sight and scratched his head, "Eh a,what is in there Pleakley?"

Pleakley grinned broadly, "Only the most essential exploration tools! Sun block, my earthquake survival kit and those chewy little rainbow worm things they sell in the market!"

Jumba blinked a few times before shrugging and making his way into the fog, Pleakley not too far behind. He looked over his shoulder, "Anything evil genius worthy or is it full of girl scout camping supplies?"

Pleakley crossed his arms, net gun sticking out awkwardly, "Of course not! Evil genius worthy things got us into this mess in the first place after all! The only things I have are extremely helpful."

Jumba chuckled as he swatted a large leaf out of the way, "Heh, as if you eating experiment pod one time was 'extremely helpful."

Pleakley was about to respond when the large leaf came flying back and hit him straight on the eye. "Aaaahhh!" He screamed and charged forward, grasping at his eye while Jumba looked on at the sight, unamused.

"Eh, Pleakley, we do not have time for the monkey businesses." He grabbed pleakley by the backpack and dragged him, "You better be hoping that you did not scare off Six-Three-Zero. Is hard enough finding it without it knowing which side of island to run away from. Especially with this fog."

They continued to walk on for awhile until they heard a rustling in the bushes. Jumba put a finger to his lips as he inched forward until he could peer through the bush. He gasped and clasped a hand over his heart, "Oh! She is even more beautiful than I had imagined."

Pleakley tiptoed over to see what he was on about. He stuck his head through the bush and saw a small experiment, barely bigger than Bonnie from its looks. It was mainly bright pink with some dark purple mixed in around its chest, arms and legs and its head possessed cat like features and was noticeably slim compared to Stitch. It was walking, glancing around nervously, wringing its long antennas together to, seemingly, comfort itself. Pleakley cupped one of Jumba's ears and whispered, "Okay, now what? Do we go with the plan now or do we wait?"

Jumba was about to answer when a large thumping was heard, growing closer, "Get down!" He shoved Pleakley to the ground as the continued to gaze through the bush.

As the thumping grew closer Six-Three-Zero huddled next to a tree to hide and not too long after, the large figure of Gantu walked around the tree Six-Three-Zero was hiding behind, glancing at a small GPS in his hand, "Er, was I supposed to take a right at the haunted house? Or the left? Or was I suppose to walk around it?" He growled and threw the GPS to the ground, "Oh, what's it matter? The little girl and the trog most likely already found this experiment as always. I might as well get out of this fog."

He turned around and almost tripped in surprise as he saw Six-Three-Zero. He steadied himself and chuckled, "Well, well, well, it appears to be my lucky day. Now if you'll just be a good little abomination," He took his large capture capsule, opened it and set it on the ground, he also unbuckled his holster and grabbed his blaster, "You'll get inside and make no fuss."

Experiment Six-Three-Zero approached the capsule cautiously, still wringing its antennas together, "Yes, that's right." But before it got in it grabbed the capsule, threw it at Gantu's head, somehow squishing it inside and ran, "You little pink trog!" Gantu screamed, firing his blaster wildly before falling over and groaning, "oooh, blistznak."

Jumba couldn't hold it anymore, he burst out laughing and from the bush making his way over to Gantu, "Ha ha ha ah, eh heh, I guess once a big dummy to experiments, always a big dummy to experiments! Ha ha ha ha!"

Gantu turned his trapped head to face Jumba, a scowl on his face, "Yes, yes, laugh it up Jumba! And while you do your little freak can be destroying your lovely little island!"

Jumba patted the glass between him and Gantu's face and proceeded to start pulling at it, trying to get it off, "Oh please, experiment Six-Three-Zero won't cause outright havoc. Is not in programming," He stopped pulling, putting a finger to his chin, "At least it shouldn't be."

Gantu growled as he simply smashed the capsule on his head with a tiny, sharp hammer he had brought, just for emergencies like that, "What do you mean it shouldn't be? You made the stupid thing!" He growled as he shook his head to free the loose glass.

Jumba shrugged as he made his way in the direction Six-Three-Zero ran, "Not intentionally. Come, I explain as we go."

As they walked, Jumba explained the situation with the viewport and how he didn't know whether experiment Six-Three-Zero would be as he expected, "So, what you're saying is this thing could be worse than Six-Two-Seven, or as harmless as a butterfly? Just great."

Jumba nodded, "Sometimes evil genius brain is too diabolical for own good. Well, are you going to call the Galactic Federation and have me arrested? Again?"

Gantu shrugged as he fiddled with his blaster, having it ready in case they ran into the experiment, "I don't see why I should. You've already created six hundred and twenty eight, I don't see why one more would be the tipping point. It might even be useful to the Galactic Federation once Lilo has a go at it for all we know."

Pleakley scratched his head, "I still don't see any plan here. All we're doing is tracking this thing across the island! What do we do once we actually find the thing?"

Before Jumba could speak Gantu spoke, "That reminds me. What were you two doing in those bushes as Six-Three-Zero ran off?"

Jumba chuckled nervously as he increased his walking speed slightly.

Meanwhile, back at Lilo's house, Lilo paced in her room, unable to sleep, "Stitch, should we really let Jumba and Pleakley handle this on their own? I mean it's been almost a year since we dealt with Leroy and we're leaving it to them? I mean, they are good but they might need backup."

Stitch too couldn't sleep, rolling from his stomach to his back and back again, "Stitch say we go help Jumba and Pleakley."

Lilo smiled and walked towards the window, "I knew you'd see it my way." Lilo changed from her pajamas into her normal clothes, "Now come on!" She opened the window and threw out a rope ladder they had hidden in their room for just this kind of emergency. They climbed down carefully, not wanting to wake Nani. As they hit the ground they ran towards the forest in search of Stitch's new cousin.

10/3/2016: Cleaned up general grammar and formating.


	4. Chapter 4: A Night on the Town

Jumba, Pleakley and Gantu exited the forest, nearing the island's town. Gantu was rubbing his head in frustration from Jumba's explanation, "So, you're telling me that you accidentally created an experiment, when not even trying to? Sounds like an addiction to me. Next you'll make one in your sleep."

Jumba huffed as he brushed some leaves off his shoulders, "At least most of evil genius experiments have been helpful to society. And I am assure-ed that Six-Three-Zero will be of no difference."

Gantu grunted as he continued on his way to town, carefully stepping over a fence, "As long as we grab it before it does anything we'll be fine." He looked down at Jumba, whose eyes were nearly closed, "What's the matter with you now?"

Jumba shrugged after climbing over the fence, "Eh, is just me thinking about the facts. Why would the trans dimensional view port give activation to an experiment even if the view port had parts. Something is off with all of the things! And the more I think the less sense it all makes! But the possibility of it bringing something from different universe dimension only raises more problems I don't want to be thinking about!"

Pleakley quickly followed over the fence, falling over himself on the way. He looked up from the ground, almost bent in half against the fence with his eye half lidded in annoyance, "Well, how about we stop worrying about ifs and start worrying about the immediate problems that an experiment could make runnig around town!"

Jumba's head slumped, eyes closed as he sighed and walked along the path that would lead into the center of town, "Pleakley is right." His head rose up with a smug smirk, "We must be taking the chances, making the mistakeses and be getting the messy!" Shouting the last words, he charged forward leaving his two companions behind.

Gantu groaned as he increased his speed to a slow jog, catching up to Jumba with ease. Pleakley tapped a finger just below his eye, in contemplation, "I didn't know he even watched that show." He looked forward, eye wide as he saw his friends leaving him behind "Gah! No Wait! Don't leave me alone to be taken by i-i-it!" With those words, he ran as fast as his three legs would carry him after the genius and captain.

A small ways away from town, Lilo and Stitch were exiting the forest themselves. Lilo glanced at the map she had taken from her pocket, "Are you sure we went the right way?"

Stitch nodded as he continued sniffing along the ground, "Ih. Cousin this way." He stopped sniffing and climbed up a palm tree looking over the city for any visual indication of panic or other leads. His eyes glowed green with night vision and saw the very tip of Gantu's head poking over a smaller building before it disappeared behind other buildings, heading deeper into town, "Achi-baba. Gantu." He called down to Lilo.

She looked up with a look of surprise and light excitement, "Maybe Gantu can help us find experiment Six-Three-Zero!"

Stitch jumped down from the tree and nodded with a wide smile, "Ih!" He grabbed Lilo's hand and they ran towards town to intercept Gantu.

The trio of experiment hunters walked about town. There were balloons all around and torches and banners celebrating being together and being thankful for Thanksgiving. Gantu poked at a balloon and watched as it bobbed up and down, "You know, even after spending so much time on this island I have yet to experience all of the islands festivities."

Jumba glanced around quickly, not bothering to turn to Gantu, "Well, after your helping of experiment capture we can all partake in tiny earthling dance party."

Gantu grunted, a smile on his face, "As long as I can dance that one dance during the hair fiasco. I liked that dance."

Jumba continued his visual scan of the area, only to stick his hand out in front of Gantu, shooshing him, "Shoosh. There it is." He whispered, pointing towards Kiki's Coffee Hut, where the Experiment was shuffling around shyly. A police officer was fawning over it, offering a donut, which caught the Experiment's attention.

Gantu grunted in frustration, "Haven't these earthlings learned not to trust new freaks in town?"

Jumba was on the verge of giggling, seeing an Experiment in the wild after so long, "It has been long time for them my fishy colleague. They are not used to proper paranoia protocol, back to assuming all cute fluffiness is harmless."

Gantu grunted in understanding as Pleakley ran into his leg. Pleakley groaned as he began to stumble around, "Eh. Where's the experiment?" Gantu bent down and shifted him behind Jumba, "I don't-" Gantu grew impatient and flicked Pleakley's head so he could see around Jumba, "Oh."

Six-Three-Zero sat on the policeman's lap, nibbling on the donut, but Jumba saw a small movement behind Six-Three-Zero's back, "What a minutes..."

Gantu squinted, "Didn't you say it had a fifth arm on its ba-" His eyes went wide and he reached for his blaster, "The trog is reaching for that officer's holster!"

Pleakley started digging madly through his pack throwing out a pillow in search of anything that could help, "What do we?! Whatdowedo?!"

Gantu looked down the sights of his blaster, lining them up with the experiment, "Humans can take a plasma shot, right?"

Jumba tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe if illegal genetic experimentation took brunt."

Gantu's finger gently laid across the trigger, as an almost dark smirk covered his face, "Good enough."

Gantu fired his blaster, Pleakley screamed in protest as the bolt flew towards its intended target. The policeman's head snapped in the direction of the screaming Pleakley, only to see the plasma bolt coming his way, fear taking over his face. As the bolt was halfway there, Six-Three-Zero's back hand quickly shifted from the holster to the table behind her, grabbed a spoon, passed it to a more prominent arm and threw it at the plasma bolt. As the spoon and bolt collided a spectacle similar to that of a firework erupted in the middle of the street, causing everyone to cover their eyes from the light, some bystanders screaming in shock and surprise.

Gantu's vision returned quickest to see everyone else still covering their eyes, especially the policeman, who was curled up in his chair, cowering from the green threat that was no longer there, a noticeable purple and pink mass missing from his lap. Gantu growled and holstered his blaster, glancing up and down the street.

Pleakley quickly glared at Gantu, "What were you thinking?! Crazyhead!" He then turned his glare towards Jumba, "CrazyheadS!" He amended, emphasizing the plurality.

The three turned their heads at the sound of a voice coming from the street, "Ey, man. Who be setting off fireworks on thanksgiving?" As well as other voices muttering about teenagers and pranksters.

Jumba shook his head, ignored the crowd of people, grabbed Pleakley and started to drag him away, "Experiment with human weaponry is not something I want to see. We need to be getting with the splitting, Gantu."

Gantu grabbed Jumba's shoulder, a glower on his face, "While I agree, moving on and splitting up is best for searching the town. Pray tell, why did the sneaky, spy type experiment try to get a weapon? Especially one so loud."

Jumba shared Gantu's glower, "It appears the experiment holds more secretses than first appeared." Jumba started to move forward once more, dragging Pleakley and muttering to himself, "Naughty experiment, not being as programmed..."

Gantu growled in annoyance at the scenario, heading in the opposite direction of Jumba and Pleakley, his hand always near his holster due to the thought of the experiment looking for weaponry. He tried to keep as low a profile as possible, a few tourists staring at him, though most of the locales shrugged him off as one of Lilo's more interesting friends she'd play with, due to his years on the island looking for experiments.

He made his way to an alley behind a building, glancing around for any sign of the wayward experiment. Around him were trashcans, trash bags and a dumpster surrounded by only the faintest bit of loose trash. His thoughts turned to experiment Five-Zero-Five and how it must be responsible for the lack of litter in the dark alley.

He tensed when he heard a clattering behind him. He whirled around, drawing his blaster as quick as a flash, "STOP IN THE NAME OF TH- Oh." His stance softened and he lowered the blaster as he saw the figures before him.

The two figures froze the moment he whirled around, their hands and arms above them. The two happened to be Lilo and Stitch, the former wearing a happy smile on her face, "Heya, Gantu! Long time no see!"

Gantu gave a short sigh and holstered his blaster, "Figured I'd run into you two sometime. So, I assume you're looking for the newly created abomination as well?"

The duo lowered their arms and nodded in unison, Lilo's head tilting slightly as a thought entered her mind, "Yup. Though, I have to ask? Why are you here experiment hunting and not out Captain-ing?"

Gantu walked around them as he headed out of the back alley to continue his search, his head turned enough to project his voice to the duo who started to follow him, "Well, I am actually on vacation, and decided to relive some memories and get to know the earthling activities of the planet a little more in depth, but only a few days on this planet and the experiment computer chirps to life after who knows how long, giving details about Six-Three-Zero."

Stitch gave a low hum, "Habata iki? Bootifa."

Lilo couldn't help but smile at the information, "Aw, you like Earth. But, why keep the computer after all these years?"

Gantu shrugged his large shoulders as they passed a few locals waving to Lilo, "Not exactly sure. Habit, I suppose. I've had it there for years and it hasn't been moved since, and it makes a nice little center piece for the ships console."

Lilo nodded at Gantu, finding it a little funny. She waved to the locals and quickly turned back to Jumba, "So... Have any run ins with Six-Three-Zero?"

Gantu grunted angrily, "The little trog has evaded me, as well as Jumba and Pleakley, twice tonight. The first not too different than the old days. Which I hate! The second is more reasonable, as its escape was a byproduct of necessary action."

The duo quirked their respective eyebrows at that response, Stitch scratching his head as he tried to make sense of it, "Gabba, Gantu?"

Gantu peered around a corner before turning back to Stitch and Lilo, "Six-Three-Zero was reaching for an officer's weapon earlier. I had to take preventative measures to ensure it couldn't obtain said weapon. Though this led to its escape, it is without a means to defend itself beyond what it already had." He turned and walked around the corner, quickly followed by the smaller duo, "And whatever it has that we don't know about of course."

Lilo gave a small gasp at the mention of Six-Three-Zero having tried to gain a gun, though she quickly snapped out of it, feeling determined to reform the experiment, "So, since we'll be working together, what else have you learned about Six-Three-Zero?"

Gantu growled at the memory of Six-Three-Zero hitting him with his own containment capsule in the forest, but recited the events of the night so far, "... And Jumba took that as a sign Six-Three-Zero may have more tricks up it's non existent sleeves. At least if 'experiment holds more secretses than first appeared' means what I think it does." He said in a poor impersonation of Jumba.

The duo behind him giggled at his Jumba voice, though Lilo stopped herself to contemplate, "Hmm. So, if you were an adorable, spy, saboteur, where would you go?"

Gantu shrugged with a sigh, his head brushing past a few more streamers which tickled his bald cranium, "I don't know. Unlike so many other experiments, like the fire and water ones-"

Lilo cut him off, "Yin and Yang."

Gantu gave a slight glare at Lilo before continuing, "Yes, those two, and a few others this one doesn't have a general area to look in or a screaming crowd running in the other direction to give us a clue. Honestly, this will probably be like the memory eraser. We'll find it by pure luck."

Lilo nodded, her face a tad impassive, "True, Amnesio was rather unpredictable." Her face brightened as a thought struck her, "But, I kinda like it not being predictable after so long."

Gantu huffed and continued to scan the area around them, "Hopefully Jumba and Pleakley are having better luck."

The trio moved through town, searching for any sign of Six-Three-Zero. They walked and searched until they found their way to the Birds and Paradise Hotel, walking towards it's overhang entrance. Gantu glanced around, growling in frustration, "This is one of the few places I could see the experiment going to." He let out an angrier growl, placing his hand on his holster out of habit, "Why couldn't it have been an ugly experiment that made people run in fear?"

Lilo giggled and turned to Gantu while Stitch started looking around more thoroughly, lifting things and crawling around, "Well I think this is more fun! It's like we're actually hunting it! And there's no screaming, running or property damage."

Gantu was about to respond when the group heard a rather loud 'd'aw' come from the dining area. All three of them adopted smug smiles, Gantu lifting his gun, pointing it straight in the air and Stitch standing upright while upside down. They all spoke at the same time "There it is."

They sidled along the wall and peered around it to see the experiment, Six-Three-Zero, sitting at one of the tables eating a bowl of fruit brought to it by the single waiter that appeared to be cleaning up, if the piles of dishes in her arms as she walked inside the hotel proper was any indication.

Lilo and Stitch 'oohed' at the sight of the experiment, "She looks cool!"

Gantu grinned and was about to aim when Lilo stopped him, "Wait!" She said in a whisper, "Let me and Stitch try and reason with her. She's not causing trouble. Yet."

Gantu gave a light glare to Lilo, "Don't you go getting enraptured by it's cuteness too!"

Lilo and Stitch put their hands together, looking up to Gantu, "Pleeeaaase Gantu?"

Gantu gave a mix of a sigh and a growl as he lowered his blaster, "Fine. But the moment that trog does anything suspicious I'm giving it the fire work." He pointed to his blaster to emphasize his words.

The duo smiled at the answer, Lilo patting Gantu's knee, "Thanks Gantu."

Gantu grunted in response but lowered his blaster as Lilo and Stitch just casually walked around the corner towards Six-Three-Zero. The experiment stopped a moment before she was about to bite into an apple, tilting her head at the approaching duo. Lilo gave a friendly smile and waved, "Aloha!"

The experiment gave a confused wave back, uttering, "Gaba?"

The duo approached the table the experiment sat at, the experiment leaning away slightly as they approached, "My name's Lilo and this is Stitch."

Stitch waved enthusiastically before clambering onto the table, "Hello, cousin!"

Six-Three-Zero tilted its head even more, an odd look on its slightly feline face as it muttered, "Cousin?"

Before they could continue talking, screaming could be heard coming their way from the trees outside the dining area. All four of them turned to see Pleakley, rolling their way as he seemed to be stuck on an ice cream cart with Jumba running not to far behind.

Lilo and Stitch yelled simultaneously, "Pleakley!"

Stitch leapt into action, heading towards the wayward cart. He ran on all fours until the cart was practically on top of him, causing Pleakley to scream even more. At the last second Stitch grabbed the cart and lifted into the air, using it's momentum in the action to, hopefully, not damage it or Pleakley. Stitch stumbled lightly with the cart above his head, almost tripping over his own feet while searching for solid footing.

A few seconds longer and Stitch found solid footing and proudly held the Pleakley Popsicle Stand above his head, his eyes closed, "Tahda."

Stitch opened his eyes again at the sound of Jumba yelling. This act only greeted him with the sight of a net flying his direction. He gasped and dodged best he could while holding the cart and Pleakley steady, causing the net to fly past him and wrap around and offset the fruit laden table behind him.

Gantu quickly glanced from the cart Stitch held back to Six-Three-Zero, only to see it on the move, "Trog!"

Gantu lifted his blaster and started firing. His first shot was dodged by Six-Three-Zero, who leapt from the ground to the side of the cart, coming face to face with Pleakley who met Six-Three-Zero's gaze, fearfully, "Oh-oh-hoh, please have mercy!"

One of the experiment's eyes twitched as it muttered, "Gaba?" She looked up in time to see the next plasma shot coming her way and quickly jumped off the cart.

Lilo covered her eyes with an uttered, "Oh no."

The cart almost exploded, sending Stitch off balance and Pleakley into the air along with his bag and net gun, screaming, "I asked for mercy-y-y!"

Jumba charged forward, "You shall not escape possibly transdimensional experiment!"

It was almost like time slowed down to Six-Three-Zero. She saw Gantu aiming another shot her way, Jumba pointing his net gun at her as well with Stitch midair, midway through a jump over Jumba to get to her and Pleakley was still in the air.

Six-Three-Zero closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate, when something landed in her hands. When Six-Three-Zero looked she saw an experiment capture container which had fallen out of Pleakley's bag which was flying above her head. Unbeknownst to the others, behind the cover of the capture container, Six-Three-Zero smiled.

An update after forever? A cliffhanger to boot? You betcha. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully won't have as long of one again. Hopefully. Also, minor to somewhat major edits have been done upon older chapters as a sorry for the wait gift.


End file.
